


Little Black Dress

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Little Black Dress

Negan wasn’t as forward in the following few days. You still wanted to get back at him, though. So, you ordered a little black dress online, a cute underwear set, and red heels to go with it. You didn’t have a car, and Sam had gotten a remote house like you’d asked. The boys always liked going out, so it wouldn’t be hard to convince them to take you.

They returned the following Saturday, and you’d never been happier to see them. You’d damn near jumped on Sam, his arms wrapping around your waist. They were still no closer to finding out what happened, but they had taken care of the vamps. With backup, which made you very happy. 

The four of you were sitting around the dining room table with them telling you about the hunt. You grinned. “I say we need to go celebrate. Like old times.” Dean smirked. “I feel a lot better, and I think that we deserve it. _Besides_, I have a cute new dress to show off.” You chuckled.

Negan looked at you, trying to figure out what was on your mind. It bothered him that you weren’t that easy to read.

Dean nodded and grinned. “Yeah, we can do that.” He hadn’t been out since right before the Wendigo hunt. “Leave here about seven?”

You grinned. “Yup. I’m gonna go take a quick shower so you guys can have it after.” Getting up, you finished your soda. “And Dean?” He looked up at you. “You get to see me in heels.” You laughed at his expression. He’d rarely seen you dress up, as usually, you were hunting, or on the road. Even when going out it was jeans and a cute shirt.

All you really wanted to do in the shower was shave, making sure that your legs were silky smooth. Walking out of the bathroom in your towel, you saw Sam. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you headed to the shower?” He shook his head. “Good. Give me like…five so you can help get me into my dress.”

He chuckled. “I’m surprised you aren’t asking Dean.” You gave him a look and laughed. “Yeah, good point. Go on, I’ll wait here.”

Once you were dried, lotioned, and had your underwear set on, you peeked your head out and called him in. He paused for a minute, blushing. “Sam. You’ve seen me naked before. I highly doubt that this is worse. My bathing suit covers more!” You teased. Your door was cracked, so as Negan was walking by, he got a view of your backside as you stepped into your dress.

“Jeez, how tight do you _need _this?” Sam chuckled.

“Hey, if a guy wants what’s under here, man better _work _for it.” You smirked at him.

“Oh, god. That’s…not an image I needed. _Thanks_.”

You shrugged and turned once he had you zipped up. “Thanks, Sam.” You pecked his cheek and moved to sit down to do your make up.

Come seven o'clock, you were feeling hot. You’d left your hair down, in waves. You had red nails, a killer cat eye, and a nude lipstick. The boys were waiting out by the Impala. Dean’s jaw dropped when he saw you. “Holy— Y/N?” You laughed, doing a little spin, your black clutch catching the light just so. “Hot damn.”

“Let’s just get going.”

“Planned on leaving without me, baby girl?” Negan breathed in your ear.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t even know you were going.”

“You expect me to stay holed up here for who knows how long?” Negan asked, moving to the back door of the car.

“Doesn’t matter to me either way.” You shrugged, hiding the fact that you were smirking inside. Dean and Sam sat up front, and you in the back with Negan. You had your legs crossed, looking out the window. “Dean, you hit up any pool games while you were gone?” Your eyes watched his profile.

He laughed. “Yeah.”

You grinned. “Good, first rounds on you. I got second.” Dean nodded, looking forward to relaxing for the night.

“Tellin’ you, though, might have to find your own way home, sweetheart.” He glanced at you in the rear view mirror.

“Awe, that’s cute.” He gave you a funny look. “That you think I’ll need to go home tonight. That is _adorable_!” He cracked up.

Sam shook his head. “That’s why you two never hooked up. Too much alike.”

You rolled your eyes and went back to looking out the window.

When you pulled into the parking lot, the car was barely parked before you slid out. You straightened your dress and looked over your shoulders. “I’ll get us a table. Dean, you know what I like.” This is always how it happened. You’d go in, find a table near some hot chicks, and he’d ‘catch their eye’ through out the night.

The three of them watched you walk away, your dress hugging every curve. Negan clenched his jaw and made his way in after you. He spotted you not far from the bar, sitting down already, looking over the crowd.

Sam and Dean weren’t too far behind, one joining you, the other getting drinks. Dean stopped to asked Negan what he’s was drinking but thought better of it by the look on his face. Negan silently sat at the table with you and Sam.

You smiled when Dean returned with your drinks. “A shot and sex on the beach for the lovely lady.” He chuckled at the little wiggle you did. “Shots and beer for the rest of us.”

It was a good time with the boys again, and after a couple beers, Negan seemed to loosen up. He had been more relaxed around you for the most part, and then the boys came home. You jumped when you were handed a fresh drink. The man handing it to you pointed to the bar. “He said that you look _incredible _tonight.” A handsome man, about the age of thirty, waved. He had dark hair and was dressed in a sports coat and jeans.

“Well, boys, I’ll leave you to talk about whatever it is you talk about.” You grabbed your drink once you’d adjusted your dress. “Don’t wait up.” Winking, you turned and made your way to the stool next to the man.

You smiled at him, completely aware of Negan’s eyes on you. “Hi, I’m Y/N. Thanks for the drink.”

“Issac.” He smiled, damn near making your insides melt. “And you’re welcome. I hope I didn’t pull you away from anyone important.”

Looking over your shoulder, you shook your head and looked back at him. “No, just friends.” Sipping your drink, your eyes locked with his.

“Well, they are _completely _insane. You are stunning.” Issac told you. 

The two of you sat and talked over drinks for a bit. Negan felt like bashing his skull in, although he knew that he couldn’t. You laughed, putting your hand on Issac’s knee. You were facing him, legs crossed, your knees touching each others.

“You know, staring at her won’t _do _anything,” Dean smirked at Negan. “It usually helps to talk to her.”

Negan looked at Dean. “What?”

“Dude, you’ve been watching her all night. I don’t blame you, with her looking like _that_.” He pointed to where you and Issac were now on the dance floor. Your back was to Issac’s chest, his hands on your hips. One of your hands was on the back of his neck, enjoying the feeling of Issac’s body against yours. Your eyes shot up and locked with Negan’s. You smirked and kept his eyes on his as you moved your hips against Issac, one of his arms snaking around your waist, his lips brushing your neck. You leaned your head to the side, closing your eyes.

“How about we get out of here, babe?” Issac whispered against your skin. 


End file.
